prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 5, 2019 Smackdown results
The February 5, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 5, 2019 at the Angel of The Winds Arena in Everett, Washington. Summary Charlotte Flair kicked off SmackDown LIVE by not so subtly hinting that she would more than happily take Becky Lynch's place if the now-suspended Irish Lass Kicker couldn't get healthy in time for WrestleMania. Lynch immediately emerged from the WWE Universe, hopping the barricade, more than ready to give Charlotte a piece of her mind. WWE officials sprinted to the ring to separate the two rivals, and Triple H arrived and dismissed Charlotte before speaking to Becky. The Game initially told her that she was only putting herself in jeopardy by foregoing the grounds of her suspension and refusing to allow doctors to look at her knee. The Man fired back by stressing that she did not trust Triple H and reminding him of what she did to his wife last night, wondering aloud if he should check if Stephanie is medically cleared after Becky punched her in the face. An infuriated Triple H lambasted The Irish Lass Kicker, calling her self-destructive and questioning her injuries and mindset. The Cerebral Assassin then doubled down, accusing Lynch of being scared – but not of what would happen if she couldn't fight Rousey, but also if she could. That was the final straw for Lynch, who slapped Triple H, clearly without fear of repercussions. Triple H seethed as The Man stared him down, smiled and then exited back through the audience, defying authority for the second consecutive night. After they aligned for a joint attack of United States Champion R-Truth last week, Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura teamed up despite some trepidation from each man, as well as Rusev's wife, Lana, who has clearly not forgotten what Nakamura did to her and The Bulgarian Brute. Rusev & Nakamura looked to silence the men who called them out last week, Gallows & Anderson, who confronted The Super Athlete in the backstage area after his savage post-match attack on R-Truth. Despite each Superstar's hesitancy, The Bulgarian Brute & King of Strong Style defeated the former Raw Tag Team Champions after Lana urged a downed Nakamura to recuperate and assist her husband. Her pleas inspired WWE's Rockstar, who clocked Luke Gallows with a Kinshasa. Karl Anderson took out The King of Strong Style, but the door was open for Rusev to connect flush with a Machka Kick on Anderson for the win. After the match, The Super Athlete extended a hand to Nakamura, and with Lana right beside them, they both stood tall. Has SmackDown LIVE's newest unholy alliance just blossomed before our very eyes? With both Superstars slotted for the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match, Mustafa Ali and Randy Orton collided on SmackDown LIVE with the fateful match less than two weeks away. Orton brought the fight to Ali early, smothering SmackDown LIVE's newest sensation with an array of brutal offense and dropping him back-first onto the announce table. Ali began to mount a comeback when he dropkicked Orton over that same table and launched himself head-first at The Viper, knocking him off his feet and raining down haymakers. In the pivotal moments, Ali faked out Randy to avoid an RKO, but when Mustafa looked for his signature 054, Randy grabbed his feet and yanked him off the ropes right into an awe-inspiring RKO for the win. After the contest's conclusion, Samoa Joe suddenly appeared and locked Orton the Coquina Clutch to take him out. The Samoan Submission Machine had clearly not forgotten that Orton had struck him with an RKO out of nowhere two weeks ago, and he doubled down on the destruction by booting Ali right out of the ring. Satisfied with his handy work, Joe began to make his way back up the ramp when WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan & Rowan arrived. Joe crossed paths with the environmentally conscious pair, and Bryan stood behind Rowan, as Joe, who seemingly would have been down to throw some more fists, ultimately carried on his way. Still incensed over having to defend his WWE Championship inside the dreaded Elimination Chamber in less than two weeks against five of SmackDown LIVE's best, “The New” Daniel Bryan filed a complaint against WWE regarding the matter. The WWE Champion and Rowan claimed that those in charge see him as a threat because of his unorthodox thinking and because he isn't “their” champion, but the Planet's Champion. Bryan stated that his placement in the match was uproariously unfair but that he would prevail at WWE Elimination Chamber because the ignorant masses and the planet need him as WWE Champion. With all three teams scheduled to participate in the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber Match, Naomi & Carmella, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville and The IIconics faced off in a Triple Threat match on SmackDown LIVE looking to claim a monumental victory before colliding inside the harrowing structure. With tensions still running high between Naomi and Mandy Rose, a tense atmosphere permeated the arena. Rose did everything in her power to avoid having to tussle with The Glow, but Naomi soon forced Mandy into the contest. After Peyton Royce also got in Naomi's crosshairs, however, Mandy hoisted Naomi into the air and drilled her into the canvas to get the critical W for Fire & Desire. Clearly still displeased with his WWE Championship being on the line inside the Elimination Chamber, “The New” Daniel Bryan looked to take out some of his frustrations on fellow Chamber competitor, Jeff Hardy. However, even with Rowan lurking at ringside, The Charismatic Enigma wasn't interested in being a vessel for Bryan's frustrations, coming at the WWE Champion with his dynamically unique offense in this non-title affair. Just when it appeared that Hardy was closing in on victory after connecting with the Twist of Fate and Swanton Bomb, Rowan intervened, pulling Hardy out of the ring and throwing him into the steel steps to prompt a disqualification. Bryan then locked in the LeBell Lock onto Hardy, but Samoa Joe quickly hit the scene to eliminate Rowan and trap Bryan in the Coquina Clutch. Randy Orton hit the ring and threw fists with Joe until Mustafa Ali showed up and cleared house until Rowan viciously hit him with the Claw Slam onto the announcer's table. Up next, AJ Styles took out everyone except Bryan, who got out of dodge. The Phenomenal One eyed Bryan down, with Bryan insisting backstage that Rowan wasn't there to protect him; he was there because they are intellectual peers and the planet needed him as WWE Champion. In less than two weeks, however, Bryan will compete inside the chamber, where Rowan won't be able to assist him. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) defeated SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Eric Young) (w/ Killian Dain) *Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson (9:30) *Randy Orton defeated Mustafa Ali (10:30) *Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville defeated Naomi & Carmella & The IIconics (Peyton Royce & Billie Kay) in a Triple Threat Tag Team match (8:40) *Jeff Hardy defeated “The New” Daniel Bryan (w/ Rowan) via disqualification (12:11) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Becky Lynch slapped Triple H during a volatile confrontation 2-5-19 SD 1.jpg 2-5-19 SD 2.jpg 2-5-19 SD 3.jpg 2-5-19 SD 4.jpg 2-5-19 SD 5.jpg 2-5-19 SD 6.jpg Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura v Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson 2-5-19 SD 7.jpg 2-5-19 SD 8.jpg 2-5-19 SD 9.jpg 2-5-19 SD 10.jpg 2-5-19 SD 11.jpg 2-5-19 SD 12.jpg Randy Orton v Mustafa Ali 2-5-19 SD 13.jpg 2-5-19 SD 14.jpg 2-5-19 SD 15.jpg 2-5-19 SD 16.jpg 2-5-19 SD 17.jpg 2-5-19 SD 18.jpg Daniel Bryan rallied against his placement in the Elimination Chamber Match 2-5-19 SD 19.jpg 2-5-19 SD 20.jpg 2-5-19 SD 21.jpg 2-5-19 SD 22.jpg 2-5-19 SD 23.jpg 2-5-19 SD 24.jpg Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville v Naomi & Carmella and The IIconics 2-5-19 SD 25.jpg 2-5-19 SD 26.jpg 2-5-19 SD 27.jpg 2-5-19 SD 28.jpg 2-5-19 SD 29.jpg 2-5-19 SD 30.jpg Jeff Hardy v Daniel Bryan 2-5-19 SD 31.jpg 2-5-19 SD 32.jpg 2-5-19 SD 33.jpg 2-5-19 SD 34.jpg 2-5-19 SD 35.jpg 2-5-19 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1016 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1016 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1016 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results